Al Pasar los Años
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Bonnie está muriendo. Hace años que no tiene que utilizar su magia para ayudar a sus amigos, pero su cuerpo ha decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente. Bonnie no quiere morir, Por lo que tiene que buscar la mejor manera de esquivar la muerte. ¿Un mundo prisión, tal vez? / Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Títulos de Viñetas" del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el _Reto #5: Título de viñetas del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampires Diaries._

**#PALABRAS: 1,000. **Y he tenido que eliminar. Jo.

* * *

**AL PASAR LOS AÑOS**

Bonnie Bennett sabía que se le acababa el tiempo. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno. Y sabía el por qué: tanta magia, tantos años agotando sus reservas hasta el punto de morir, habían dejado huella en su cuerpo. Y ahora, con solo treinta y cuatro años, Bonnie sabía que estaba muriendo.

Todo empezó cuatro meses atrás. La chica había terminado de trabajar y había vuelto al apartamento que compartía con su pareja Riley. Estaba sola, por lo que se preparó un baño y se sumergió en el agua. Sintió un terrible agotamiento en aquel momento, sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron en aquel momento, y se sintió caer. No podía respirar. Sabía que tenía que salir del agua, ponerse a salvo, pero no podía. Perdió el conocimiento.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de Riley, que la miraba preocupada. Bonnie le sonrió, intentando tranquilizar a la chica, y esta respiró hondo, abrazando a su novia con todas sus fuerzas. Bonniele devolvió el abrazo y se permitió llorar.

En los cuatro meses siguientes, las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo en varias ocasiones, solo que con menores consecuencias. Riley intentó que Bonnie fuera a ver a un médico en varias ocasiones, pero la morena se negó. Sabía que lo que le estaba pasando era mágico, y que no tenía cura. Simplemente, su cuerpo se había agotado después de usar tanta magia.

Pero Bonnie no quería morir. Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas a cómo evitar su muerte prematura, y por el momento solo se le había ocurrido una idea. Pero no le gustaba aquella idea, no quería llevarla a cabo, así que estaba buscando alternativas. Había preguntado a brujas y a vampiros, había leído grimorios. Y no había encontrado nada.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba cada vez más débil, y si seguía dejando que su cuerpo se deteriorara, pronto no podría siquiera salir de casa. Así que, en realidad, solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer. Bonnie tenía que volver al mundo prisión.

* * *

Hacía años que Bonnie no veía a Kai. Y lo cierto es que el Hereje estaba horrible. Para empezar, estaba desecado. Pero no era solo eso, porque a pesar de estar muerto, Kai había perdido peso, y sus muñecas, todavía rodeadas por las cadenas, estaban destrozadas. Bonnie suponía que, tras las botas, sus tobillos estarían en una situación parecida. Casi le dio pena.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que la llevó a apagar la estúpida canción que, en su día, le había parecido el perfecto castigo. Vaya estupidez. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente.

Bonnie se metió al baño. No estaba muy segura de qué podía hacer. En algún momento, tendría que despertar a Kai; no sería capaz de estar sola en el mundo prisión, no otra vez. Porque no sabía cuándo volvería. No sabía cuándo se sentiría preparada para morir. Pero no quería despertarlo. La chica se colocó frente al espejo y se levantó la camiseta hasta que la cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen quedó a la vista. La cicatriz que él le había hecho. ¿Podía despertarlo? ¿Sería capaz de convivir con él?

* * *

Aguantó la increíble cantidad de dos días antes de volver al bar con una mini-nevera llena de bolsas de sangre, que incluso calentó en el microondas antes de acercarse a él. Levantó la cabeza del Hereje hasta que pudo hacer que la sangre cayera en su boca. Al principio no pasó nada, pero Bonnie vio finalmente un sutil movimiento en la garganta de Kai, que tragó con gran dificultad.

Tres bolsas fueron necesarias para que Kai pudiera finalmente abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, le pareció ver un ángel. Pero entonces enfocó la mirada y la ilusión se desvaneció. Expuso los colmillos y se lanzó sobre la muñeca de Bonnie, que era la parte del cuerpo de la chica que más cerca tenía.

La bruja gritó, pero no se apartó. No podía, porque para hacerlo tendría que utilizar su magia, y no podía hacerlo, al menos si no quería seguir deteriorándose.

Kai la miró, y vio que algo no iba bien. Dejó de beber y lamió las heridas de la chica hasta que se cerraron. A pesar de haber perdido poca sangre, parecía como si hubiera estado a punto de desangrarse.

−¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien? −La chica no dijo nada y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, y cuanto menor golpe se diera mejor−. ¿Qué te pasa?

−Me muero.

Y entonces se desmayó. Kai podía sentir su latido, algo débil, por lo que, con sus recién recuperadas fuerzas, hizo fuerzas hasta que la silla se cayó al suelo, quedando frente a Bonnie Siguió forzando las cadenas hasta que se hizo una herida (una más) en la muñeca, y se movió hasta que la herida abierta quedó frente a la boca de Bonnie, que bebió sin poder evitarlo.

La recuperación fue casi instantánea. Se despertó y apartó la mejilla del chico. Se limpió mientras que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada. Tocó las cadenas que rodeaban los tobillos de Kai, que desaparecieron al instante. Le siguieron las que rodeaban sus muñecas.

−Me muero, Kai –dijo sin mirarlo–. Y no quiero.

−¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

−Han pasado nueve años. Y no lo siento en absoluto.

–Entonces yo no siento tener que pedirte que te marches de mi casa. Mundo. Lo que sea.

Pero Bonnie no se marchó, y Kai no insistió. Ambos se marcharon a la mansión de los Salvatore, recuperaron las habitaciones que habían ocupado en 1994 y comenzaron a vivir juntos, casi ignorándose. Hasta que un día, dejaron de hacerlo. Comenzaron a hablar, a ver películas juntos. Kai cocinaba, Bonnie limpiaba. Kai le llevó a conocer el mundo entero.

No iba morir. Mientras que le quedaran cosas por descubrir, partes del mundo que explorar, no moriría. Y todo gracias a Kai. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que, más de una década después de conocer al Hereje, tuviera tanto por lo que darle las gracias?


End file.
